Luftdrake
The Luftdrake is the Dragonoids main base on Earth. it was the residence of the only earth team for the Dragonoids with General Viscous, and later General Mischa. Mischa eventually destroyed it as a plan from Emperor dega to destroy the Tigeroids inside. In episode 23, it was revealed that the Luftdrake had a power station (that is likely floating in midair or connected to the Luftdrake) that was near or a part of the Luftdrake that powers a Lightning Sheild. it first appeared in episode 3, Fitting In. With General Viscious and his Dragonoid team inside. 'Appearence' The Luftdrake looks like a giant rock formation, it is only seen in the sky, and it is possible that it is an airbase. Even if it is in the sky, the Luftdrake looks like it is a huge base. On the inside, it doesn't look at all like a giant formation of rocks, and it slightly seems like a tech lab in some of it's rooms. In one of it's rooms, where the General sits on a possible throne, it looks like it is a place where people can fall off a rail, although this is probably an optical illusion as the Dragonoids would be putting themselves in danger if otherwise. In episode 23, Operation Dragon Strike! Part One, the Masked Warrior invades the Luftdrake and goes through a secret passage, although Luka and Garnia go in too, they are seen elsewhere in the Luftdrake, so it is likelly that they didn't go after her, as she is seen alive but injured from Mischa's earlier attack on her (it didn't look like the attack touched her, but Mischa exlamed that she was hurt, so the attack probably hit her unless she was already hurt and Mischa somehow noticed, despite no hints of her being injured). If this area of the Luftdrake was destroyed, then it is apparant that they did a timeskip as the Masked Warrior survives despite moving slowly, unless she went faster or found or knew of yet another passage nearby. 'Lightning Sheild' The Lightning Sheild is an extremely dangerous electrical sheild that protects the Luftdrake using lightning that can destroy any airship it strikes. It made its debut ( and ultimately, its only appearance) in episode 23, Operation dragon Strike! part one. it was destroyed by Rai's slice card in the same episode while Finn held off and defeated Yanima. Finn used his lightning Tai Chi Character to neutralize this effect however, and the Tigeroids had a plan to use the wall Tai Chi Character to block all of the Lightning, however this plan was eventually foiled by the Dragon Assault Squad. 'Biography' Pursuit of the Tai Chi Chasers The Luftdrake was mentioned in episode 2, when General Viscious said "we must return to Luftdrake Imediately". In the next episode, Viscious was seen inside talking to Emperor Dega, later telling Ave, Garnia, Jahara, and Luka that he and the Emperor were disgusted in their abilities. New General Mischa When General Mischa arrives, things get serious around the Luftdrake, as he is nothing like General Viscious. In some episodes Luka and Garnia are seen in the Luftdrake where lighting and thunder is constantly erupting, though the Lightning is probably from the Lightning Sheild and in episode 23, Operation Dragon Strike! Part One, the lightning is heard making thunder like noises, so the thunder may have came from the Lightning Sheild as well. Operation Dragon Strike. In a later episode in the series, General Mischa finds that the Tigeroids are headed to the Luftdrake to get back the Tai chi that the Dragonoids stole from them, possibly the Tai chi that he took in episode 15, as there were five cards in his hand and only 3 of them were got back by the Tai Chi chasers and Asty,Cloda, and Straw. Emperor dega tells Mischa too destroy the base and flee with the Tai Chi and possibly tells Mischa to get the rest of the Tigeroids' tai chi from their base and bring all five hundred to him. As Rai destroys the power station with his slice card, Mischa makes off with the Tai Chi, but not before setting a recording, mysteriously, only assigned to Luka as he only mentiones Luka's name, and using the seal Tai Chi card to trap everybody, including the robots, Luka, and Garnia. he uses a Destruction Tai Chi that is oddly, in a machine, possibly to power it up even more so it can destroy the whole base in case the card alone can't, even with General Mischa's Tai Chi skills. Rai manages to break the seals with his special Tai Chi powers but the Destruction Tai Chi is still going. Everybody makes it out in time (as far as Tigeroids) but Garnia took the full force of the Monstrous Tai Chi Character Symbol and is probably Destroyed, unfortunately. It is unknown if Luka and Jahara make it out. The Masked Warrior is seen two episodes later, so it is known that she survived. The Luftdrake is destroyed, ending the Dragonoids' Commanding Status on Planet Earth, leaving them with their Main Base on Planet Suhn. This would be the last time The Luftdrake would probably be seen. Category:Base Category:Residense